Christmas
by All I Want14
Summary: Effie is alone for Christmas and Haymitch ends up coming...in more ways than one ;) Sorry it's kinda late for a Christmas fic.


**First off, I have a new account! Iwas K8 G.H. Ducey, but I was having some difficulties, so just to make it clear I did not plagiarize. I know it's a little late for a Christmas fic, but I hope you like it. It's not really how it was supposed to turn out.**

"What?" the gruff voice on the phone answered.

"Happy Holidays, Haymitch!" Effie's cheery voice said.

"Oh, hey, princess," Haymitch said and took a sip of his liquor.

"How are you?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you've been. So, what are you doing for the holiday?"

"Just drinking." He could hear her smile on the other end.

"I could've guessed that." Haymitch chuckled. He thought he'd be nice and ask her how she is. "So how've you been, princess?"

"Fine," she said. "Just fine? You haven't done anything fun lately?" he asked, actually quite shocked.

"Nope. No, nothing," Effie said kind of sadly.

"Are _you_ doing anything for the holidays?"

"No." She sounded really sad now and Haymitch felt bad. "What about your parents?"

"Died when I was fifteen." _How did I not know this?_ he thought.

"Well...do you want me to come to the Capitol?" asked hesitantly.

"Uh...would you want to?" she asked doubtfully.

"If you want me to. I don't have anyone to spend it with."

"Really?!" Effie asked, very excited now.

"Yeah." Haymitch smiled on his end.

"When could you be here?" she asked urgently.

"Well, if I get on the train tonight I could be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay! I'll get everything ready! How long do you think you'll stay?"

"I guess maybe a week or so, is that okay?"

"That's wonderful! Now, you get packed and I will see you tomorrow! Merry Christmas, Haymitch!" she yelled through the phone. "Merry Christmas, Effs." They hung up and Haymitch started his packing.

Later that night, he got on the train to take him to the Capitol. He went straight to the room provided for him and fell asleep, he was not going to be drunk when he saw Effie. Haymitch slept all through the night and didn't have have a nightmare, he didn't even have a dream. He took a shower and then put on one of his nice shirts and pants with a casual suit jacket. By the time he was done getting ready, the train began to slow, they had arrived at the Capitol.

Effie was waiting for him on a bench, but when she saw him, she shot up and ran towards him. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Haymitch!" she smiled into his chest. Haymitch thought she sounded like a little kid, she looked a bit like one too. _Gosh she's short_, he thought, _the top of her head barely even reaches my shoulder._ He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. They hugged for a few minutes, not letting go of each other. Finally, Effie let go of him and said, "I have everything set up, it's going to be a great Christmas!" She wrapped her tiny hand around his upper arm and lead him down the street.

"What do you have planned?" Haymitch asked.

"I only have Christmas day planned, and that is to get up early. So, the rest of the time is for us to do anything," she smiled. Effie took him into an apartment building up to the tenth floor, the very top. She opened the door to her apartment and let him inside.

The whole place was decorated with red and green. "This is it," she smiled. Then Effie grabbed his hand and lead him down a short hall to his room. "You can stay in here," she opened the door for him. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight or just order a pizza?"

"Whichever," Haymitch told her.

"Pizza it is. I'm going to go change out of this; make yourself at home." As she walked away, she thought that wasn't the best thing to say to him since his house is a pigsty. Effie decided to just put on a pair of her fuzzy, white pajama pants and a black hoodie, hoping Haymitch wouldn't mind. Looking at herself in the mirror, she finally decided to take off her makeup and wig.

"Haymitch?" Effie called from her room.

"Yeah?" he asked, standing right outside her door.

"Do you care if I don't wear my wig and makeup?"

"Do I care," he chuckled, "Princess, I'd be happy to burn your wig." Effie rolled her eyes. "Do you care if I wear my pajamas?" she asked.

"Ooh, slumber party! he joked and she giggled. "Let me go put my pajamas on!"

Effie sat sideways on the couch ordering a medium pepperoni and another sausage pizza when Haymitch walked in wearing black sweatpants and a blue hoodie. she watched him as he lifted her legs up, sat down, and let them rest across his lap; his hands lightly resting on her ankle and shin. Effie hung up the phone and told him pizza would be there in twenty minutes.

He stared t her for a moment and she felt herself blushing. "You're really pretty, beautiful even," he mumbled.

Her face went red. "What?"

"You heard me. You look so much better without all that Capitol crap."

"Thank you." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Effie asked if he wanted to watch a movie. "What movie?"

"It's a really good one called 'Elf.'" She flipped through the menu on the TV and played the movie.

They were laughing at the raccoon jumping at Buddy the elf when he wanted a hug, when the doorbell rang. "Could you get that, it's probably the pizza," she said, pausing the movie. Haymitch paid for the pizza, then brought it in and set it on the coffee table, while Effie got plates.

"Do you like rootbeer, Haymitch?" Effie called from the kitchen.

"I like any beer."

"It's not alcohol," she laughed.

"I don't know, I've never had it," he said, taking the plates from her. She poured two glasses for them and carried them back into the living room.

"Sausage or pepperoni?: he asked.

"Sausage." He handed her her plate and got himself a sausage piece too. They sat back in their original spots, and Effie smiled at him and put her legs back across his lap. He smiled back and let her. Then he took a sip of his rootbeer.

"You like it?" she asked. "Yeah."

"It's my favorite." She started the movie back and and they watched as the elf made his way through the candy cane forest.

"You are by far the slowest eater I have ever seen," Haymitch told her with an amused look.

Effie smiled, "I get distracted easily."

"I've noticed that," he laughed lightly.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"I'm already on my third piece, that's still your first!"

"Sorry, I don't eat like you," she smiled. They finished eating in silence and watched the elf eat cotton balls, which made Effie giggle. They set their plates on the coffee table and Effie scooched down the couch to where the back of her thighs hit his. Haymitch rested his hands on her knee.

He started to lightly draw patterns on her knee with his finger and she went quiet. She watched his hand as it slowly moved up her leg. He watched her face as he went higher, her breath quickened. "Haymitch..." she whispered and looked away from his hand to meet his eyes.

"I just wanted dessert..." he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. After a second, Effie responded and tried to pull him closer. Their tongues battled for dominance, which she gladly gave him. He crawled on top of her and pushed her into the couch as he tried to deepen the kiss. Haymitch began kissing her neck and her soft moans made him grow hard. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Suddenly he looked up at her and smiled mischievously. Effie kept eye contact with him as he slowly pushed up her hoodie and left a wet kiss on her tummy. He then proceeded to take the hoodie off her. He looked at her and Effie cheeks burned red. Running a finger between her breasts, he said, "You really are beautiful." Haymitch then kissed the tops of her breasts.

He purposefully pushed his erection into her and made her groan. Effie instantly felt herself get wet. She tried to take his hoodie off and whimpered when she couldn't get it off him. He smiled and helped her.

They rolled off the couch while kissing, now with Effie on top. Haymitch had his hands on the back of her thighs, pushing her into his growing erection. She groaned and then rolled her hips against him. He sat up with her in his lap and kissed her deeper. She tried to make him lay back down, but instead he made her.

"Oh, come on, I only had control for like two seconds," she said as he started pulling off her fuzzy pants. Effie really didn't care that she didn't have control, she liked it when a man dominated her in bed. "Aww, I'll make you feel better," he smiled and slid her panties down her legs and off.

He came down to kiss her again while spreading her legs. She gasped when she felt his finger start to play with her clit. She was so wet and it didn't take long for him to insert a finger into her. Effie groaned and Haymitch slid another finger inside her. He worked her clit and curled his fingers, hitting her G-spot.

She started shaking violently and couldn't control her hips. Her toes curled and she screamed as she came. Haymitch pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. Then he sat up some to take his sweat pants off. She closed her eyes, panting as she still shook some, and he leaned back over her and kissed her. He slowly pushed into her and she screamed into his mouth.

Effie wrapped her hands around his neck and let him deepen the kiss as he pulled out of her slowly and pushed back in. When she got used to him, she lifted her hips to meet his every thrust and he went faster. He kissed down he throat and her breasts, slamming harder into her. The faster he went, the louder her moans and screams were.

She dug her nails into his back and arched hers. Haymitch moaned as her walls started clenching tighter around him. Each thrust sending them further over the edge. Effie started shaking again and had no control over her hips. She came again, screaming louder than the last time. Her screaming was his undoing. He fell on top of her, his head in the crook of her neck. Effie panted and ran her fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes, Effie said, "We should have paused the movie." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Haymitch sat up, pulling Effie with him. He handed her her clothes, but she took his hoodie.

"Hey, now I don't have a shirt," he pouted.

"That's fine," she grinned.

"I could just wear yours, princess." "No, you'll stretch it out!" She giggled as he tried to pull it over his head.

"Shirtless is fine," she grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the couch. Effie loved his nicely toned body.

"Alright," he smiled and let her snuggle into his side. They watched the rest of the movie and when the credits rolled Haymitch looked down to find Effie asleep, breathing softly. He positioned them to where they were laying down with her in his arms.

They didn't even need mistletoe to make this Christmas a great one.

**So, not that great. I really struggled with this. Review please. **


End file.
